Betrayed
by googly gummy worms
Summary: In all my life there has been one constant, a feeling of inferiority and being unwanted. No I'm not just an overly emotional teenager who doesn't think anyone understands her. My name is Anika and this is my story. On temp. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or any of its characters just my oc.

Prologue

In all my life there has been one constant, a feeling of inferiority and being unwanted. No I'm not just an overly emotional teenager who doesn't think anyone understands her. First it was my birth parents they gave me up for adoption simply because I was different and reminded them of someone they would rather forget. They started the whole chain of events that eventually led to my having an inferiority complex.

When I say I'm different I really mean it I don't think there is anyone else like me. You see my mother was a pureblood vampire, but while she was pregnant with me she was quite careless. One night she was about five months along, her friend (whos name I don't know) asked her for help investigating some brutal deaths of humans in the area. Being a pureblood she thought she had nothing to fear. While at the edge of town, all of a sudden my mother found herself surrounded by a large group of wolves. One by one they jumped at her biting and clawing by the time her friend found her she was close to death, he quickly cut his wrist and dripped some blood in her mouth.

My mother got out of the endeaver completely unscathed in the long run. I wasn't so lucky. Because of all the wolf saliva and wolf blood that had been mixed in with my mothers' I was changed. When my mother gave birth to me no one thought the attack had done any damage whatsoever to me, until a minute after I was born. I slowly started to change until I was in the form of a baby wolf, my parents were shocked to say the least. Being part pureblood I can remember the day I was born, my father Haruka Kuran called me an abomination and left the room. My mother Juri looked down at me as I slowly changed back to a human form, she cried and held me to her the rest of the night.

My parents gave me to a werewolf family when I was two, the couple who took me in already had a son of their own. They loved me as one of their own. I finally had a family. Or so I thought…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or its characters I only own my oc.**

Chapter 1

It's been two days since I boarded this godforsaken train. Hopefully we'll reach Cross Academy soon, the sooner the better.

About a week ago I found out a horrible truth about my so called family. Ok first I should probably explain, the family that adopted me are members of a wolf pack, and in wolf packs we follow the Alpha and his wife the Luna. Anything that happens has to be run by the Alpha first. The Luna is chosen for the Alpha by his parents, the Luna is usually the strongest female in the pack so she can fully support her Alpha.

Apparently my so called parents adopted me knowing that as a vampire/werewolf hybrid, I would be the strongest female in the pack. They knew that as I would be their daughter, when I became Luna they would gain power and standing within the pack. So before I was old enough to understand such things it was already decided I would be the future Luna.

Since I was almost an adult the pack leaders and my parents decided that since I was already going to be the strongest Luna in history they should take it one step further; so they decided I should go to school the last two years so I could better serve the Alpha. When I first heard of the idea I formed a plan I did my own research with what little resources I had, and found out my older brother was attending a school for vampires and humans called Cross Academy. When I told them I should go to Cross Academy seeing as it was the top school in the country they readily agreed. They had no idea of course that vampires attended the school otherwise they might have been more apprehensive, that's what they get for cutting themselves off from the rest of the world.

You see since my parents were dead (my adoptive parents found out and told me) Kaname my older brother, was now head of the Kuran family, and as head he could save me from being married off. Thus begins my journey to Cross Academy In hopes that my brother will take pity on me and save me from this predicament.

 **Sorry it isn't very long but I promise I'm trying the best I can to make the chapters as long as possible. Don't worry there will be dialogue next chapter for those of you who might be getting annoyed.**


End file.
